cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom War
* TTK ---- Dos Equis ---- * NpO * Sparta ---- Die Linke ---- * LSF * SWF ---- Independents * TSC * SUN * The Legion * AO * RIA * KoRT * Alpha Wolves * DoG * MI6 * OcUK * TOP * GGE |commander1 = * Gh0s7 |commander2 = * President Gunn * MetalSnow * ForSparta |notes = CRAP, TTK and RIA are part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} }} The Doom War is an ongoing global war between the Lulzist Coalition and the SuperCereal Coalition. It started on November 7th when Doom Squad declared war on Invicta. Casus belli Doom Squad did not state a reason for declaring war on Invicta; however, it it was widely presumed that the purpose was to spark a global war. War progression Initial stages In the week preceding the war, a small group of seven nations from DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE raided nations in Supernova-X, under the alliance name So Uh Bored. On November 9th, shortly after Doom Squad attacked Invicta, DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE raided Sparta and New Polar Order en masse. On November 12th, DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE, Umbrella and New Pacific Order declared war on Supernova-X as a result of one nation from Supernova-X attacking Doom Squad following DS's declaration of war on Invicta. Sandstorm Confederacy incident On November 14th Veracity of from The Sandstorm Confederacy attacked Hakora Kiyanto from NPO. Umbrella and Sengoku considered this a hit on their ally, and both launched multiple counters alliance-wide against TSC, their declarations of war coming just after update. No other wars were launched against NPO by TSC. The following day, TSC recognized hostilities with Umbrella and Sengoku, noting that NPO was not, and never had been, a target of their alliance; Umbrella and Sengoku's point of view was that not only was Veracity an alliance founder, but Veracity also continued attacks against Hakora for the rest of the round. The next day the Disciples of Destruction also declared war on TSC. Aftermath enters the war The war expanded slowly through a series of concentrated attacks on alliances. The Aftermath Bloc, countering in defense of SNX, collectively declared war against NPO. This was followed by multiple Lulzist Coalition alliances targeting NADC, two more SuperCereal alliances attacking NPO, and more attacks on SNX. Attacks on SUN Kashmir and Javahouse declared war on SUN, an Invicta ally, citing other grievances. Polaris and DBDC flexing muscles On November 15th, as a result of DBDC attacking New Polar Order Dajobo, Polar's Emperor, that Polaris would declare war on any nation sending aid to DBDC. A day later, in retaliation to Polar's decree, DBDC's l current and f ture allies of Polaris in addition to an that DBDC was effectively declaring war on all current and future allies of Polaris in addition to any other nation, not in the aforementioned alliances, that sends tech to NpO. Late November expansion Increasing pressure was being put on SNX with the additional declarations of war by SLCB, NG, NSO and INT on November 21st. This led to the New Polar Order declaring war on Doom Squad and Non Grata two days later, and Invicta and The Legion's entry against Kashmir and the Javahouse League (in defense of SUN). On November 25, Polaris was countered by Reavers, Sengoku, NATO, R&R, TLR, ODN, FTW, AB and Grämlins in the greatest single day expansion of the war to date. Concurrently, Umbrella preemptively attacked NpO and Sparta's mutual defense ally, Alpha Omega, although no DoW was posted. Before the month was out, two more alliances would enter for the Luzist Coalition when Atlas declared war on Invicta and SRA on The Legion. KoRT joined the SuperCereal coalition by declaring war on NPO in defense of CCC. GPF and GATO would join the Lulz by declaring war against NADC on December 1st. The SuperCereal coalition sought to take the initiative against AZTEC with RIA and Sparta declaring war on Aurora Borealis. Sparta was then countered by FTW and IRON and RIA was countered by GLOF. Sparta's protectorate, Alpha Wolves declared war against FTW while Delusions of Grandeur, a one-man AA that , attacked GLOF and DBDC. DoG was in turn attacked by Sengoku as a result. December offensives The war heated up in early December, beginning with Sparta declaring on Aurora Borealis. This resulted in a counter by IRON and FTW. This set in motion counters of IRON from MI6, OcUK and The Order of the Paradox, which in turn led to the entry of the Viridian Entente against MI6 and TOP. By the 12th of December, the first surrender had taken place: TSC, who had been countered by four large alliances, agreed to exit the war and not re-enter. Declarations of War Lulzist Coalition November * 7 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 12 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 16 November 2014 - * 17 November 2014 - * 17 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 19 November 2014 - * 20 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 27 November 2014 - * 29 November 2014 - * 29 November 2014 - * 30 November 2014 - December * 1 December 2014 - * 1 December 2014 - * 3 December 2014 - * 3 December 2014 - * 4 December 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - * 6 December 2014 - * 6 December 2014 - * 8 December 2014 - * 8 December 2014 - * 9 December 2014 - * 10 December 2014 - * 10 December 2014 - * 12 December 2014 - * 12 December 2014 - * 14 December 2014 - * 15 December 2014 - SuperCereal Coalition * 14 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 15 November 2014 - * 18 November 2014 - * 21 November 2014 - * 23 November 2014 - * 23 November 2014 - * 25 November 2014 - * 30 November 2014 - * 30 November 2014 - * 1 December 2014 - * 4 December 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - * 7 December 2014 - * 10 December 2014 - * 10 December 2014 - * 10 December 2014 - Surrenders and Withdrawals Lulzist Coalition SuperCereal Coalition * 12 December 2014 - Stats * (Stats by day: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) * (Stats by day: ) Other external links * * * by hartfw See also Category:Aftermath Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:AZTEC Category:Dos Equis Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:New Polar Order Category:Invicta Category:Sengoku Category:DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE Category:Umbrella Category:Screaming Red Asses